


Foresight/Forbearance, Forsaken/Forgiveness

by Flint_Ironstag



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy Politics, Slow Burn, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flint_Ironstag/pseuds/Flint_Ironstag
Summary: After channeling the Light into a fragment of Azerite, the High King of the Alliance experiences a myriad of visions. Now, Anduin seeks to stave off the worst of the visions in an attempt to usher in an era of peace he had been given a glimpse of. In order to achieve his goals, however, he must recruit the aid of the Alliance’s most hated enemy. But can his words reach the cold Warchief? And what of the visions of a shared future together with the Dark Lady? (Set during the evening after Anduin is given the first shard of Azerite and before the Burning of Teldrassil.)





	1. A gift of Foresight

****Stormwind Keep, Stormwind** **

 

It was late in the evening and King Anduin Wrynn sat in a candle-lit study of Stormwind Keep. The sound of heavy rain pattered against the door to his balcony. There were whispers of war amongst the general staff of the keep and the young king wanted nothing more than to assuage their worries. He wanted to assure them that everything would be fine and that rumors were best left ignored. He knew the truth, however. There were machinations at play beyond his scope and it upset him. __‘Even with the Legion defeated all people can think about is conflict,__ ’ he’d thought to himself. 

A flash of lightning illuminated the shard of Azerite he’d received from Spymaster Shaw; a new mineral that the Horde had been mining since its discovery in Silithus. He stared intently at the object as it sat on the center of his desk, wholly unassuming yet immensely powerful. He eyed it warily, briefly wondering just how dangerous it was in it’s current state. He could still feel the power that radiated from the fragment when he’d held it in his gloved hand. It was inspiring? Terrifying? It wasn’t a feeling he could easily put into words. It worried him the effect the object had. Reaching out to the fragment tentatively he lifted the shard with his bare fingertips. The intoxicating feelings returning to him.

He’d felt a clarity of mind he’d never experienced before; a surge of strategy and brilliant plans. If the mere act of holding the azerite caused such a reaction, what would happen if he’d empowered the fragment? He entertained the thought of channeling the Light into the shard. Would it kill him, he briefly wondered? Would it destroy everything around him? The keep? The city? He weighed the dangers of experimenting with something he had no understanding of. His curiosity, however, got the better of him. With steeled resolve he closed his eyes and centered himself. He focused on the warmth and radiance of the Holy Light he served. He allowed it to fill him and then channeled the energy to his fingertips. Almost immediately there was a reaction.

There was a flash and the young king became overwhelmed by the divine energy. Vivid images filled his mind. Prophet Velen had explained to Anduin the significance and feeling of receiving the gift of foresight from the Light. Nothing could have truly prepared him for the experience itself. A wealth of knowledge fell upon him like a crashing wave. Visions of possible futures, what-ifs, would-be’s and scenario after scenario of potential events. He saw a great tree aflame in the darkness of the night. He saw the cratered ruins of Lordaeron smoldering with plague and fire. He saw death and destruction without end; innocents crying out for salvation. He also saw hope, however. There were flashes of a prospering Stormwind filled with both Horde and Alliance alike. Orgrimmar -no longer fortified for war- flourishing now with an ever expanding oasis. The plaguelands, no longer corrupted, had become fertile farmlands. He saw a celebration of unity; Thrall shaking hands with Malfurion. Baine embracing Velen as if they were brothers. More shocking than anything was the sight of Sylvannas looking back at him with what he thought was affection, her hand beckoning him towards her. __‘My King,’__  she’d called out to him tenderly, intimately.

All at once Anduin was brought back to the present. His breathing was haggard and he found he was covered in a slight sweat. He rubbed a hand against his temple as he attempted to sort through the jumbled mess that was his thoughts. The stress of the event bearing down on his mind like a hammer. Abruptly he stood from his seat, placed the azurite shard inside his coat pocket and hastily made his way through the keep. He barreled past the night cleaners, general staff and various guards in a dash.

“Find Spymaster Shaw and have him meet me at the Wizard’s Sanctum,” the young king commanded one of the night guardsmen. Without waiting for the guard’s response Anduin continued his journey towards the Mage District. He was thankful for the rain when he finally exited the keep. The cool droplets of water helping to cool his head. So many thoughts were running rampant through his mind. He struggled to make heads or tails of what he’d seen. The visions had been so quick, so vivid. The young king had to remind himself that they weren't concrete. They were still only possibilities. Very foreboding possibilities that required his immediate action, he noted. He’d be damned if he wouldn't at least try to prevent the worst of his visions from happening. He’d seen the possibility for peace. It was a drug that spurred him forward.

Just as he’d made it to the winding incline of the Wizard’s Sanctum he was stopped in his tracks by a lone figure in the entrance. Blond hair, long pointed ears, fel green eyes and crimson armor that denoted his faithful rogue. She stood impassive, stern and generally upset with her arms across her chest.

“Valeera,” he called out in surprise. “I’d expected to find Shaw here.”

“He’ll arrive shortly,” she replied, not moving. “You've caused quite a ruckus in the keep. Your urgency to leave caused the guards to mobilize. They’re worried. Some think there might have been an attempt on your life.”

“I’m sorry,” he replied. Having calmed himself Anduin could hear the faint echoing of alarm bells being run in the keep. “It wasn't my intent to worry them. It’s just-“

He couldn't quite put it into words. The feelings he had become overwhelmed with after the visions. Fear, trepidation, hope. It was tearing him up and urging him forward.

“I just need to speak with Khadgar,” he finished. He held out the shard of azerite. Valeera quirked a long eyebrow at the stone inquisitively. She’d herd about it from the spymaster but had yet to actually see the fragment. “I channeled only a small amount of divine magic into this and I was bombarded by a myriad of visions. I’m not quite sure what to make of them. Some were hopeful, some were terrible. All I know is that I must go to Dalaran.”

She regarded Anduin for a moment before letting out a resigned sigh. She was worried for the young king. He’d only recently lost his father and now with the rumors of potential war with the Horde it was only natural. As much progress as the young king had made in his station, he was not ready for a full blown war. She also feared that Dalaran wasn't his only destination.

“Fine,” she said with resignation. “But I’m going with you. Who knows what trouble you may find yourself getting into.”

The young king smiled and thanked Valeera. They stepped into the sanctum together and waited for Spymaster Shaw to finally appear. It was tense watching Anduin pacing in front of the portal to Dalaran. He’d been so anxious, she noted. She thought that whatever he’d seen must have shaken him terribly. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when the Spymaster finally made his appearance.

“I apologize for the delay, your highness,” Shaw greeted, albeit tiredly. “I admit; I was not expecting to be called upon so late in the evening.”

“It is quite alright, Spymaster,” Anduin replied with a weak smile. He’d stopped his pacing and faced the older man with whatever amount of poise he could muster in his anxiety. “I have an important task I need you to carry out for me.”

“Anything the High King needs of me,” was his deft reply.

“I need you to send a message to all the Alliance leadership that I will be gone for a time,” Anduin began. “I’m not sure how long and I’m not sure what will come of this journey but it is something I must do. They are to carry on like normal until my return.”

Shaw was about to protest when Anduin held out a hand stopping the older man. They exchanged pensive looks. The spymaster was worried for the King and Anduin could tell. It hurt the young man having to keep his friend in the dark, but it was necessary. If he wanted peace to last he needed to go.

“If I’m not back in a month’s time, however, tell them...” he paused, attempting to find the words. “Tell them I’m sorry and that I failed. Tell them that they must elect a new High King and prepare for the worst.”

”As you command,” Shaw replied tersely. The spymaster wanted to reject his Kings orders. He wanted to drag the impulsive young man back to the keep and lecture him on poor judgement and rash decision making. Shaw was a loyal man, however, and bowed his head in defeat.

“It will be fine. His Highness has become a capable fighter and has the ability to defend himself if the need arises,” Valeera added in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Plus I’ll be there to watch his back. We’ll be back before you know it.”

Exchanging one last look Shaw quickly made his way back to the keep. It was going to be a long and sleepless night sending messages to the leaders of the Alliance and the spymaster needed to send word as soon as possible.

“Come, Valeera. There is much that needs to be done,” Anduin ordered. The blood elf replied with a bow and followed him into the portal to Dalaran.

 

****Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest** **

 

It was early in the afternoon when Anduin emerged from the portal, Valeera quickly following after him. The mages tending to the portal room watched curiously as the young king and his attendant moved past them without so much as an acknowledgement. He winced when his eyes were met with bright sunlight. ‘Portal lag,’ as many mages called it, was something he’d never get used to. He continued his path with determined strides as he made his way towards the Violet Citadel to meet with the Arch Mages. The cold, biting air went unnoticed by the young king - too focused on his goal to worry about something as trivial as the weather. He approached the stairs leading to the aforementioned tower. Anduin paused and addressed a Kirin Tor guard.

“I require an audience with Arch Mage Khadgar - It’s urgent,” he requested. The guard, a High Elven woman, regarded the king for a moment before bowing and ascending the stairs in haste. It was apparent that she was startled by the High King’s unannounced appearance. Without wasting a step Anduin began his climb up the stairs following the guard. Once in the antechamber Anduin took to waiting for the Arch Mage to make his appearance. It was a rare occurrence for the council of Arch Mages to not be in some form of meeting. He fiddled with the shard of azerite in his breast pocket. He entertained the idea of goading more visions out of the item when Arch Mage Khadgar suddenly appeared in a flourish of arcane energy.

“Greetings, High King,” Khadgar welcomed. “I wasn't expecting you. I was told you had something urgent you wished to discuss?”

Without word the Arch Mage motioned for Anduin to join him in a secluded section of the antechamber with a table and chairs. The young king made a motion for Valeera to stay on guard and ensure that they weren't disturbed. Once seated the young king placed the azerite fragment on the center of the table. The older man’s expression became serious at his recognition of the object.

“Azerite, yes,” the mage noted. “Magni has informed me about this new material. Highly volatile and powerful.”

“I had a vision,” the King interjected, not wasting any time.Khadgar looked to Anduin with curiosity. “Several of them as a matter of fact. After I poured just a minuscule amount of the Light into this I was bombarded by a series of potential events. Many of which were... chaotic; war, death, mutually assured destruction. Lordaeron in ruins, Teldrassil in flames, thousands of people dead or dying.”

“Of course,” Khadgar noted sardonically. It came as no shock to the arch mage. While he wished, more than anything, for the Horde and Alliance to unite under mutual respect it was glaringly obvious that would never happen. The three beats of peace, war and revolution would always return. __‘How many times has this same story been told.’__  he thought to himself.

“But there’s more,” the young king added. When he received a quizzical look from the older man he continued. “I saw the potential for peace. I’m sure I did. The visions were only pieces of a puzzle; small parts of a larger picture. I know I can solve it, Khadgar. I just need a little time and aid.”

The Arch Mage smiled fondly to the boy. It had been too long since he’d last had a word with someone else truly wishing for peace. The last person who’d shared his ideals was Jaina, yet it seemed that Garrosh had stripped her of that sentiment long ago. He gauged the young king briefly. He saw the determination in his eyes as well as a shadow of something more. __‘He is probably the best bet we have at achieving true peace,’__  the elder mage thought to himself.

“What will his Highness have me do,” Khadgar replied happily. Anduin hesitated, however, and seemed to mull over his thoughts. His brow knitting together in deep concentration as he mapped out his plan.

“I will admit you won’t like my plan,” the young king began. He let out a long sight and ran a hand through his blond hair. “More than anything I will need to enlist the help of the Warchief.”

Khadgar looked to the young man as if he’d sprouted a second head. Surely the High King was making some sort of jest. When Anduin’s expression remained serious the elder man let out another sigh.

“That will be no easy task I assure you,” the older man replied sagely.

“I know that, but it is necessary. You see; in my visions the Dark Lady and I were...” he paused. It was far fetched, silly and most of all embarrassing to admit to the portion of his vision pertaining to the undead woman. “... We were... close.”

There was a long, awkward pause between the two men. Valeera, who had still been keeping guard, let out a cough attempting to fill the void of silence with any sort of noise. Khadgar leaned onto one side. He scratched his chin in thought, brow cocked inquisitively. His eyes bored into the young man. “How close?”

“I... don’t know,” Anduin replied sheepishly. He rubbed his temple trying to assuage the headache he’d been developing. The moment was so brief that the young king couldn't be sure and the last thing he wanted to do was make an assumption about the Banshee Queen herself. “In my vision she’d spoken to me fondly; as if we were friends... or perhaps more. I feel as if that closeness between the Dark Lady and I is the key to peace.”

Khadgar stared at Anduin for a long moment. His gaze wasn't harsh, but it was stern. It was the look of a man who was playing out an event in his mind; planing contingencies for contingencies. If he were to help the High King in any capacity he owed him that much. The young man seemed to withdraw into himself. He was unsure, hesitating now that the elder mage was scrutinizing him so. The elder man sighed. “You truly think she could help?”

“I believe it’s at least worth a try,” Anduin replied. He was being overly optimistic, he knew, but if he wasn't willing to at least try for himself then who else would? Certainly none of the other Alliance leaders. He doubted they would even believe the legitimacy of his visions in the first place. They would sooner go to war than believe there was still a shred of goodness left in the Horde, let alone their Dark Lady. There was also the Warchief herself. He didn't believe Sylvanas was one to err on the side of good faith. No risk was worth endangering her people. No, it fell to Anduin to usher in the chance for unity.

“Then I will need some time to prepare,” Khadgar said with a bit of resignation. He quickly ran through a list of items he’d need to arrange for his trip, anything that would aid the young king with treating with the Warchief. He would also need to send word ahead of his arrival. While his relationship with the Horde leadership was tenuous at best, he was at least known well enough not be be killed on sight. “In the meantime I want you to get some rest. You look exhausted and I doubt your drenched clothing is doing anything towards warding you from the cold weather of Northrend.”

Anduin would admit that the Arch Mage was correct. The adrenaline that had propelled him forward was starting to wear off and the young king was beginning to feel the cold sink into his bones. He could feel the weakness baring down on him. He fought back a shiver in an attempt to warm himself. Khadgar’s heavy hand gripped Anduin’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Go get some rest,” the mage requested. There was a hint of worry in his tone. “A room shall be prepared. When the time comes I shall call for you.”

After the Arch Mage left to prepare Anduing made his way back to the inn located in the Greyfang Enclave. In his weakened state he had to rely on Valeera for aid. He hated having to rely on the woman so heavily; it made him feel as if he were a nuisance. Valeera had stated that he __was__  a nuisance, but he was __her__ nuisance and that she was happy to put up with him. He had noted the blood elf woman had such a sisterly way of putting him at ease. Once they arrived at the Hero’s Welcome the two were lead to a room where the young king could rest and recover from the day’s ordeals. A warm bath had been drawn for him and he quickly went about heating himself up in the steaming water.  

Once Anduin had finished his bath and dressed himself in some light sleeping clothes the tired young man crawled into bed. He held the shard of Azerite up and studied the object once more. He wanted to know more. He wanted to experience that level of foresight again. The king had realized that he’d become addicted to the feelings the visions brought to him. The exhilaration, the wonder and even the fear that it brought were like a drug. Anduin let out a drawn out sigh and placed the shard on the bedside table. He needed to rest and pondering over the stone was helping little with his fatigue. Closing his eyes, the young man allowed the thoughts of a peaceful Azeroth lull him to sleep.


	2. A Meeting with the Dark Lady

****Grommash Hold, Orgrimmar** **

 

The collective of Horde leaders were bickering like children, Sylvanas noted. She sat on her imposing throne languidly, bored of the incessant prattling. They’d been discussing plans for assaulting Darkshore and Baine was being quite vocal about his displeasure with the move. The large Tauren Chieftain was vehement with his belief that the rumors concerning the Alliance preparing for war was unfounded. From what her spies had informed her the Chief wasn’t wrong. From what they’d gathered Stormwind was on high alert; for what she didn’t know, but there was tension in the air. Some members of the Horde leadership would say that Baine’s relationship with the young King of Stormwind blinded his judgement. Those members tended to keep that particular sentiment to mutterings when confronted by the large chieftain.

Sylvanas turned her attention from the squabbling council to a Dark Ranger making her way towards the throne in haste. Without wasting a moment the ranger knelt before the Warchief and held out a sealed letter bearing the mark of the Kirin Tor. The Forsaken leader looked at the letter and deftly snatched it from her charge, dismissing the woman with a nod. Sylvanas broke the wax seal and read through the letter with mild disdain. It was from the Arch Mage Khadgar and he was informing her that he’d be arriving, in Orgrimmar, later in the evening. The letter itself was filled with platitudes and assumptions she had no time to worry about, but gist of the message was that he wanted to arrange a meeting which he would moderate. He hadn’t left many specifics, yet she suspected that it involved why Stormwind had gone on alert.

The Dark Lady had been so caught up in the letter and her own thoughts that she almost hadn’t noticed the council of Horde leaders had stopped their debate and turned their attention to her. They had curious and concerned expressions on their faces.

“Everything okay there, Warchief?” Gallywix asked. “You’ve not really been too invested in this meeting. That letter must be awfully interesting to pull your attention away from such important matters.”

Sylvanas shot the goblin a harsh glare. The overweight trade prince recoiled as if he’d been struck. Her gaze lingered for a moment before regarding the rest of the leaders present. She stood from her throne and addressed the present council with full authority.

“It is of no concern of yours, Gallywix,” she stated plainly. She moved to the head of the large table that held the various maps and plans they’d drawn and plotted on. From the quick glance she made the Dark Lady came to the conclusion that they had yet to come to an agreement. “We’ll continue this discussion at another time. I must attend to an urgent matter. In the mean time you may do as you please; I will summon you when I finish my affairs. Dismissed.”

****

****Stormwind Keep, Stormwind** **

 

There was a child, a little girl Anduin noted, happily running through a courtyard. Her golden-blond hair was shining vibrantly in the sun. She was playing with someone. Similar blond hair, lightly sun-kissed skin, shining violet eyes. She seemed familiar but the young king couldn’t quite place where he’d seen her before. He was broken from his musings when the girl took notice of him observing the two. She beamed happily and waved at Anduin with excitement. The woman also smiled and leaned towards the girl.

“Go, greet your father properly and show him what we’ve been doing,” the woman said. It was her voice that finally registered with him. Sylvanas. His eyes went wide at the realization, but he couldn’t grasp what he was seeing. She was undead, and yet this woman before him was very much alive. He didn’t have the chance to piece together what was happening when the little girl grabbed him by the hand and lead him towards the nearby balcony overlooking the city.

“Mama and I have been busy,” the little girl stated eagerly. “I hope you like it!”

The little girls enthusiasm was infectious as he found himself smiling at her mirth. He allowed himself to be lead away by the small child and to forget about the myriad of questions concerning the living Dark Lady. For a brief moment he wished he had been as close to his own father as he seemed to be with the girl. As he was pulled past a column all sense of joy drained from the young king. Anduin could only look on in horror as he was greeted to the sight of Stormwind in utter ruin. The sky was darkened by the smoke from raging flames as the city burned. The young king was beside himself with disbelief as wyvern riders dropped explosives on the trade district. Horde warships bombarded the docks with canon fire. He felt a presence behind him. The child was no longer there. Feminine arms wrapped around him. Sylvanas’s heavy, clawed gauntlets dragged across his chest.

“We did this for you,” she whispered against his ear. Her voice was husky, haunting. It was the voice he was used to hearing. Anduin turned to look at the Warchief and was shocked to see she was once again undead. Her hand gripped him by the neck forcefully and pulled the young king in close. His face just centimeters away from her own. He could feel her breath on his lips. He wanted to fight back, to struggle, yet he found his body was devoid of strength.

“There will never be peace,” she muttered scornfully before plunging a dagger into Anduin’s chest.

 

****Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest** **

 

Anduin awoke with a shock to the sound of knocking. He groped about his chest looking for the dagger that had been plunged there yet found nothing. It was just a nightmare, he told himself with a sigh of relief. He moved to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead when he noticed the pouch containing the Azerite shard in his hand. ‘Another vision?’ He wondered before shaking his head. How he managed to grasp the pouch as he slept he didn’t know, but there were more pressing issues to worry about. When the knocking at the door became more intense the young king got up from the bed.

“Just a moment,” he called out. He washed his face in a nearby cleaning basin and threw on a simple shirt before opening the door. Anduin was greeted by the sight of a very irritable and worried Valeera. Her arms were once again crossed in front of her chest; a sign she was not to be taken lightly.

“Arch Mage Khadgar says to meet at Krasus’ Landing,” she said plainly. Before he could get a word in, however, the older woman started again. “I heard you moaning in there. It sounded like you were in pain. Are you well?”

Her concern was something the young king had become use to after his father’s passing. She’d become something of a mother hen attending to him in more matters than he would have liked. She’d taken over his combat training, his meals, and even made sure he was only putting in a minimum amount of time in the various tomes that filled the Stormwind Library. While he appreciated her efforts he did wish she would lighten up a little bit. After all, he was nearing his twentieth year and she was still doting on him as if he were a child.

“I’m fine,” he answered with a tired smile. By the expression the Blood Elf woman wore Anduin could tell she was unconvinced. “It was just a bad dream. That’s all.”

“A dream? Not a vision,” Valeera inquired. She held out a satchel containing a fresh change of clothes and other essentials. Anduin received the satchel wordlessly. He mulled over the events of his dream. If he was to be honest he wasn’t quite sure if it was a dream or not.

“Just a dream,” he said with finality. Whether it was to reassure the woman or himself was up for debate, but Valeera accepted his answer begrudgingly.

After getting dressed Anduin and Valeera made their way to Krasus’ Landing and waited for the Arch Mages arrival. He’d given them orders to remain until he could open a portal from Orgrimmar. It gave the young king some time to gather his thoughts and figure out a plan for convincing Sylvanas to continue the peace, tenuous as it was. If Anduin was to be honest with himself he was confident there would be no returning home if he failed. __‘It’s all or nothing,’__ Anduin thought, steeling himself for what was to come.

 

 ** **Grommash Hold, Orgrimmar****  

 

Sylvanas sat on the garish throne overlooking the nearly empty room. She had a contingent of Dark Rangers attending her, as she always did. Nathanos stood to her right, ever vigilant. The banshee queen could tell from his stance that he wanted to inquire as to what she was planning. After she’d cleared the other Horde leaders from the room she had opted to remain and simply waited. That was three hours ago and the Warchief showed no indication that she was going to give the man any orders.

“If you wish to say something then say it,” Sylvanas ordered. She didn’t bother looking at the undead man, simply content to observing the chamber. The man shuffled for a moment trying to figure how best to word his question without sounding insubordinate.

“I am curious as to my Lady’s intention,” he stated plainly. “We’ve been waiting here for hours doing nothing. You haven’t even told me what we’re waiting for. It is unlike you, my Lady.”

“I was unaware that I was required to tell you all of my plans, Nathanos,” she replied sardonically. He immediately took that as his queue to remain silent. She had every right to keep her secrets, he knew, but it was unsettling for Nathanos to be so left in the dark about her plans. The quiet in the room soon became uncomfortable as even the Dark Rangers present became curious about the situation. They each considered what could possibly put the Warchief so on guard.

All musings came to an end when a single raven flew into the hold. It landed in the center of the room and all eyes followed it warily. Arcane magic quickly engulfed the creature and from the mystical cloud the form of Arch Mage Kadghar appeared in a flourish. He clicked Atiesh against the ground, dissipating the smoke. The rangers present all tensed suddenly awaiting any orders from their leader.

“Lady Syvlanas Windrunner, Warchief of the Horde,” he greeted her with a bow. Everyone present followed his movements; wary that at any moment a mage as skilled and powerful as Kadghar could cause irreparable damage. “I am pleased to see I am, at least, tolerated here in your fine capital.”

“Get to the point, mage,” Sylvanas interjected. She’d been waiting far too long to put up with platitudes. She watched as the Arch Mage straightened himself and considered how he wanted to broach the subject at hand.

“I have come on behalf of an interested party,” Kadghar began, his hand weaving the arcane runes necessary to create a portal to Dalaran. “Someone feels it is necessary to speak with you in person concerning the fate of the future.”

Sylvanas watched with mild interest as a figure appeared in the portal, followed by a second one, before stepping through. To the Warchief’s surprised the High King of the Alliance himself had appeared before her. Immediately each ranger knocked an arrow and aimed squarely towards Anduin. Sylvanas smirked at the young man and held out a hand to her rangers. They took to the Dark Lady’s command and loosened the draw on their bows, but kept their arrows knocked. To his credit the young king held his composure well. Then again, he was the boy who had stood against Garrosh Hellscream with naught but his wits, foolish as that had been.

“Madam Warchief,” he greeted the woman with a bow and a friendly smile. He came off as unthreatening as he could, but there was a hidden strength behind his outward appearance. He was poised and carried himself with the dignity of a nation behind him. __‘Such the diplomat,’__  she thought to herself.

“Boy-King,” she replied mockingly. The Blood-Elf behind Anduin made a motion to berate the Warchief for the blatant disrespect, but was held back by a single hand from the King. He gave her a look an she nodded silently. Some unspoken command Sylvanas guessed.

“It is true that, in your eyes, I am but a child. However, the past few years have deemed it necessary that I mature to better suit the station I find myself thrust into.”

“So it would seem,” the Dark Lady stated plainly. She leaned to rest her chin on a gauntleted fist. She studied the young man intently trying to gauge what he wanted.

“I am going to be frank with you, Lady Windrunner,” Anduin started, breaking her from her analysis. “I know you are preparing for an assault on Darkshore. That is precisely why I wish to discuss peaceful solutions to prevent any hostilities.”

It was a bluff. He had visions of an attack on Darkshore, but he wasn’t sure if it was the first step towards a terrible future or retaliation against a misdeed against the Horde. The visions he had were jumbled and hard to read, but he guessed that Darkshore was the catalyst. He refused to believe that the Alliance would instigate such a war under his leadership. The harsh glare she shot to her champion was all the confirmation he needed.

“Your spies are quick to make assumptions, little lion,” she replied. While the plans for Darkshore were still up for debate; Sylvanas had already decided she’d go through with the assault. That decision, however, had yet to be revealed to anyone but her inner circle. “Why should we speak of peace when you’re so ready to infiltrate the confidentiality of my council?”

“I assure you, this information did not come from a spy,” Anduin replied. He removed the shard of Azerite from the pouch he carried and tossed it onto the ground between himself and the Warchief. She narrowed her eyes at the shard and then at the High King. “That, however, did.”

“What are you playing at, boy?”

“I had a vision, Warchief,” he replied sternly. He was getting frustrated with her constant berating, however he refused to allow himself to meet her hostilities. “By channeling the light into that fragment I was granted incredible foresight. I have seen a handful of possible futures, many of which frighten me.”

Sylvanas stood from her throne and stepped towards the young man. The rangers present once again pulling their bowstrings taut. She stalked around the young man like a predator. Her eyes felt as if they were boring into his soul. Even through her intense peering Anduin managed to hold his ground under the Dark Lady’s scrutinizing gaze. Before she could get too close to the High King, Kadghar took a step between the two leaders.

“That will be close enough, Warchief,” he stated, making an indication to a series of arcane runes that encircled the three non-Horde individuals. __‘A protection ward,’__ Sylvanas noted. __‘When did he— the staff.’__

She had to give credit to the mage; managing to disguise a protection ward under such a mundane action was an impressive feat. Sylvanas crossed her arms and turned her attention back to the young King.

“Aside from supposedly attacking Darkshore,” Sylvanas started, her voice reflecting her skepticism. “What else did you see?”

Anduin looked away for a moment. He took in everything about the room; the number of guards, their placement, the maps laid out on a nearby table. The High King of the Alliance had a difficult time attempting to find the words to convince the Dark Lady. He sighed.

“I saw Lordaeron-“

“Undercity,” Sylvanas corrected.

“Apologies. Undercity, as you call it, was a cratered ruin,” he stated. “What caused the destruction; I don’t know. What I do know is that there were terrible losses on both sides.”

Anduin shot Sylvanas a sharp look. There was a fierceness that she wasn’t expecting, yet she matched it with an equal amount of intensity. He stepped closer to the undead woman, yet remained within the barrier.

“Life is a precious thing,” he stated adamantly. The look he gave her reminded Sylvanas quite a bit of the young man’s father. It commanded attention and even she would have to admit that it showed the boy was more determined than many people gave him credit for. “Even the undeath your people have is worth protecting.”

There was a long pervasive silence in the room as the two leaders stared each other down. She didn’t doubt that the young king believed his own words, however, she held no such faith for the company that he kept in the Alliance. Even if Anduin was willing to treat with the Forsaken, let alone the Horde, she refused to believe that any of the other faction leaders would. Sylvanas scowled.

“Your words are honeyed,” she replied. “Yet I’m inclined to disbelieve you.”

“Lady Sylvanas please—,” Anduin began, however before he could finish Sylvanas continued.

“You wish me to trust you simply because you __claim__  to have had visions? To take your word at face value when, in the past, your precious Alliance betrayed my trust?” Memories of Garithos and Arthas flashed in her mind. As long as men such as them existed there would be no chance for treating. “What makes you so special that you think peace would even last.”

“Because I’ve seen it,” Anduin pleaded. He was becoming desperate; she could see that much. She quirked a long eyebrow at the young king curiously. She wanted to know more about what he’d seen in his supposed visions that made him so passionate. “The potential is there! All we need to do is __try__!”

The Dark Lady remained unconvinced. Words could only do so much and with all he distrust she had for the Alliance Anduin knew it would be a long shot. She was about to make another retort, however she was interrupted by Kadghar.

“High King; If I may,” he began. He had placed a hand on the young king’s shoulder to help ease him back. “I know a spell that could project your visions so that others may view it. Perhaps __seeing__ your vision will help convince the Warchief to consider negotiations?”

Anduin nodded his consent and, after Sylvanas gave a go ahead, Kadghar began inscribing the necessary arcane runes into the air. When the young king was told to focus on his visions the images were projected so that everyone in the room could see. The dark lady paid close attention to every minute detail. Darkshore and Teldrassil ablaze, Undercity in further ruin, the celebration of peace; everything. She scowled when she saw how affectionate she seemed to be with the king in one of the visions. The familiarity of how she called out to him sickened her. More shocking than that, however, was the sight of her own living form playing with a child. __Her__  child. **_**_Their_**_** child. A couple of her Dark Rangers let out a surprised gasp at the sight.

“I’ll be honest with you,” Anduin started after the visions ended. “I’m not entirely sure that last one was a vision. I had it while I was sleeping, yet I still think it is somehow connected.”

“I highly doubt that,” Sylvanas replied with venom. The vision was a reminder that she was Forsaken. It reminded her of what Arthas had taken from her; a life without warmth. She wished she could believe what she saw, but her pragmatism kept her at arms length. However, the young king didn’t have to know that. She smirked. “At any rate, the rest of your visions do hold some weight. Perhaps peace isn’t just a bygone dream.”

She held out her hand in a sign of offering, just shy of touching the protective ward. Anduin looked to the heavy gauntleted hand and then to the Dark Lady attempting to gauge her. He heard Valeera and Kadghar caution the young man, however he knew this to be a test of sorts. He reached out. His own hand extended past the barrier and took hold of Sylvanas’s. For just a brief moment he shook her hand before being pulled out of the barrier. He knew it was coming but he had to take a leap of faith.

Sylvanas pulled Anduin close; his back firmly against her chest. Her arm wrapped around him tightly and a dagger found its way against his neck. Before Valeera or Kadghar could do anything they were stopped by a hand motion from Anduin.

“Very good, little lion,” she goaded. His response to her action pleased her. He knew better than to allow his companions attempt anything to free him. He understood the underlying reason she had extended her hand and yet he did it anyway. The act went a long way to swaying her actual decision.

“This is how things will go,” she commanded. Her self-satisfied smirk never left her face. “The traitorous elf will return to Stormwind and inform your leaders that the High King will be... __vacationing__  for a spell. You, mage, will return to Dalaran and ensure that everything proceeds as normal. Know this, should the Alliance or Kirin Tor attempt any mobilization to rescue the young king; I will kill him. He will be returned, but not before I figure out what to do with this knowledge I now possess. The young lion, here, will be my... guest of sorts... until I am finished with him.”

“If anything happens to him, Sylvanas,” Valeera seethed. Her voice filled with venom. The Warchief shot the blood elf woman a smug look. She brought her face in close to Anduin’s ear.

“Worry not, traitor. Your precious cub will be returned to you safe and... unmolested,” Sylvanas accentuated her point by lightly biting the young kings earlobe, pulling it lightly before releasing it. The reaction she got out of both the boy and his elf pleased the Dark Lady. “You have my word as Warchief.”

“Why are you doing this Lady Sylvanas,” Anduin whispered quietly. With the exception of the brief shiver from her bite he was carrying himself with great composure.

“If your Alliance can keep to my demands then it proves that I can trust you,” she replied plainly. “I doubt they will, but I need to know.”

“And if they do?” He inquired. She paused, thinking about the possible scenario.

“Then perhaps peace isn’t so foolish a dream.”

Anduin hesitated for a moment, looking at his two companions. He closed his eyes and focused on calming himself.

“Do as the Warchief says,” he ordered with all authority he had as the High King. ‘ _ _We are at a crossroads and I will not jeopardize this journey towards peace. Not when it is so close.’__

“You heard the High King,” Sylvanas mocked. Kadghar frowned and the situation. He did not like this outcome, but he had faith in Anduin. With a clack of his staff a portal back to Dalaran opened up.

“I __will__  hold you to your word, Warchief,” Kadghar stated. The room suddenly became heavy with arcane energy. The Arch Mages eyes glowed intensely before he allowed the energy to dissipate, his threat very much displayed. He turned his eyes back to Anduin one last time. “Light be with you High King.”

Anduin gave his companions a reassuring smile and with a flash they were gone. He suddenly felt himself stumbling forward as Sylvanas pushed him away. The two closest Dark Rangers each took an arm and held him at bay. He watched as the Warchief ascended the throne. She sat, poised and imposing. She crossed her legs with and elegance that was unmatched, and steepled her fingers. The Dark Lady of the Horde peered down on the lone human in the Capital of the Horde.

“Welcome to Orgrimmar, little lion,” She welcomed smugly. “I do hope you enjoy your stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it is that I post my second chapter. Hopefully it hasn’t been too boring. I felt like I was dragging on in some parts as I was writing this. We’ll be getting to the juicy stuff before too long though. I already have my key moments outlined for this story. It’s just a matter of connecting the dots (Which is easier said than done, haha). I’m looking forward to getting there. Enjoy! Next chapter will be Anduin’s stay in Orgrimmar!


	3. A Seed Planted

****Horde Embassy, Orgrimmar** **

 

     The past few hours had been difficult for Anduin. Once Kadghar and Valeera had been dismissed the Dark Lady had seen fit to have him escorted to the new embassy; to be placed under house arrest. He wasn’t a prisoner, Sylvanas had stated as much, but he was not permitted to leave his chambers. Not until she could discuss their conversation with the rest of the Horde leaders. He doubted that was the full truth, but he was in no position to be demanding all of the facts.

     The room itself was spacious. It possessed a large four post bed that sported exotic animal furs to help keep diplomats warm during the cool Durotar nights. A desk was stationed off to the side with parchment, inks and some books. There was a small table with two simple chairs located adjacent to a window, through which he could make out two Dark Rangers standing guard outside. He turned his attention to the third guard stationed at his door. She eyed him intently, unmoving. Anduin gave her a friendly smile and a wave whenever he found her glowering at him. She returned it with cold indifference. It seemed as if the Dark Rangers were trained to be as difficult to deal with as the Dark Lady.

     He sighed as he sat on the bed watching the last vestiges of sunset pass. This was to be the first step, Anduin thought to himself. It would be difficult, but he was his father’s son. Wrynn men were built of sterner stuff. The young king would endure this test with all the patience and strength his blood would grant him. He thought of the last words his father had written to him before he went off to face the burning legion. ‘What a King must do,’ he whispered to himself as he drifted off into sleep.

 

****Grommash Hold, Orgrimmar** **

 

     It was late in the evening when the Dark Lady gathered the Horde leadership back to Grommash Hold. Sylvanas had informed them all of what had occurred in great detail. From the appearance of Archmage Kadghar, and to the sharing of Anduin’s visions. She even included taking the High King as a hostage of sorts. By the end of the briefing Baine was furious. Mayla Highmountain, chieftain of the Highmountain Tauren, attempted to assuage his ire as the large Tauren paced the room. He snorted like the raging bull that he was, slamming his fist against the table.

     “We should have been a part of that meeting,” he yelled. His fury granted him a wide berth from the other leaders as well as concerned looks. Sylvanas, however, eyed him with her usual boredom. There were murmurs amongst the other members of the Horde leadership, but many remained silent as Baine continued. “You may be Warchief, but we also have a say in things pertaining to our well-being. As leaders of our people we deserve that much. At the very least we shouldn’t have been kept in the dark!”

     “While Chief Bloodhoof may be a bit vehement,” Lor’themar added, albeit in a more calm tone. The Blood Elf reagent carried himself with a poise and dignity that rivaled the Warchief. “He does have a point. If only to gauge the new High King for ourselves. Many of us have not had the pleasure of treating with the new Alliance leader.”

     “I agree with the Reagent-Lord,” High Arcanist Thalyssra added. There was an exchange of glances between the two elves before the Nightborne ambassador continued. “I, for one, have never met this _Anduin_   _Wrynn._ That meeting could have gone a long way to determining my stance on aggression against the Alliance. After all; a nation is only as strong as its leader.”

     The murmuring continued among the leaders. It irritated Sylvanas if she were to be candid. With an inward sigh she stood from her throne to address the other leaders.

     “As it has been with many of our meetings as of late,” she began with thinly veiled derision. “Our little talk would have been drawn out with you all there. If you wish to gauge the little lion on your own you’re free to visit him at the embassy.”

     “Da embassy, Dark Lady?” Rokhan, the unofficial leader of the Darkspear Trolls, questioned from behind his mask. The murmurs from amongst the gathered leaders gave away their shared confusion. She grinned at their ignorance.

     “You didn’t think I’d have put him in the stocks?” She took their collective silence as affirmation. Sylvanas waved a hand dismissively. She understood why they would think such a thing, and in all honesty she enjoyed entertaining the thought of the young prince bound in chains. “Regardless, if you wish to have words with the little High King by all means go ahead. Just know that my Rangers _will_  be present and they _will_ be listening. Now, leave me.”

     Having been dismissed everyone, with the exception of Baine and Mayla, made for the exit. The Taruen chieftain approached the throne with a stern expression. Sylvanas stood as imposing as an undead elf could to the massive wall of muscle that was Baine.

     “I thought I’d made myself clear, Bloodhoof,” she warned.

     “This could be seen as an act of war,” Baine spoke plainly. Mayla had placed a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him. His voice was low and dangerous. “But you knew that didn’t you. You were hoping that was how they’d take it. Weren’t you?”

     “You’re very astute Chieftain, but I’d be careful with how you address your Warchief,” she’d crossed her arms to accentuate her irritation. “Everything I do, I do for the Horde. If they mobilize then it only means that war was inevitable. If, by some miracle, the Alliance can keep to my demands then I will be more open to the idea of peace. Understand this, Baine, I will never trust those dogs until they prove that they are worth trusting.”

     Baine let out a snort of displeasure. To incur such aggression so soon after they’d just dealt with the burning legion was folly. He didn’t like it, but he had to have faith that everything would work out. His gaze never left the Warchief’s during their heated spat.

     “Of course, Warchief,” he’d relented with a bow, bidding Sylvanas a good evening albeit with a huff. He turned to leave with Mayla leaving the Dark Lady to her musings. She sat on her throne with naught but the silence of Grommash Hold to keep her occupied.

 

****Stormwind Keep, Stormwind** **

 

     The doors to the Alliance Council room had been sealed shut for several hours. Only those deemed necessary for the emergency meeting were permitted entrance. Thus, Valeera found herself pacing in front of the large double-doors. She could hear their muffled debates, but couldn’t make out any important details. Not that it mattered; for Valeera there was only one plan. Storm into Orgrimmar and take back their High King. She knew, however, that wasn’t exactly the most level headed idea, nor did it take into consideration Anduin’s safety. The Blood Elf rogue was just desperate to get Anduin home safely. She’d been his caretaker since he was a child and it killed her to just wait around for the other members of the Alliance leadership to come up with a solution.

     “Well this is quite unlike you, Lady Sanguinar,” came a familiar voice. Valeera let out an irritated sigh. She’d thought she’d been done with the approaching man after the legion assault. She was wrong however.

     “Hello, Jorum,” she greeted the man half-heartedly. Jorum smiled a self-satisfied smirk at the woman’s obvious displeasure. He ran a gloved hand across his shaved head. His toothy smile seemed to shine in contrast with his dark goatee. He wore the dark leathers of the SI:7, however with a few personal touches. An extra satchel here, a few dagger’s attached to a bandolier across his chest. Where once he carried the Dread Blades he now sported a pair of master crafted cutlasses.

     “Now, now, Valeera. Is that any way to address your superior?” He teased. His single uncovered eye seemed to reflect his mirth. She knew he wasn’t being serious, but she was in a foul mood and his frivolous personality wasn’t helping.

     “What do you want, oh Shadowblade,” she returned. Jorum chuckled at her blatant sarcasm.

     “A little bird told me that the High King has been taken hostage,” he started. The master rogue pulled a knife from a side belt and began twirling it between his fingers. “I thought to offer my... services... to the Alliance leadership, should they want it.”

     “I didn’t take you for the altruistic type,” Valeera stated. She’d crossed her arms and eyed the man curiously.

     “It’s not necessarily altruism,” Jorum replied. “The High King is something of an idol of mine. As naive as it is; I truly believe in his ideals for peace, if only for personal reasons. If he can succeed in bringing peace between our factions, then it should open new venues of work for me.”

     Valeera quirked an eyebrow at the man. There was something he was keeping from her, but she learned during the Legion campaign that attempting to gather information from the man was nearly impossible. There was a reason Jorum was the leader of the Uncrowned.

     “But there is a more pressing question at hand,” the Shadowblade stated. When he received a curious look from his former subordinate he continued. “The question is; ‘Why are _you_  here?’”

     “What do you mean?”

     “What I mean to say is; you’re not a member of the Alliance Military. You’re not SI:7. You’ve sworn no allegiance to this faction. You have no obligation to remain here. So why aren’t you in Orgrimmar watching after the High King?”

     Valeera mentally slapped herself at the realization brought to her. Jorum had a point and she hated to admit that. Without saying anything she marched past the man and quickly made her way out of the keep.

     “Good fortune to you, Valeera Sanguinar,” Jorum called out mockingly. Valeera returned the sentiment with a delicate extension of her middle finger. The Shadowblade laughed heartily as he waited for the council meeting to end.

 

****Horde Embassy, Orgrimmar** **

 

     It was still dark when Anduin awoke. He’d made a habit of waking up before the sun rose since he’d ascended the throne. It was a chance to get some personal time before the bustle of his duties carried him away. He was greeted to the sight of crimson eyes staring at him in the shadows of the early morning. It was unsettling and he briefly wondered if the woman had even slept.

     “Good morning,” he greeted the woman. The only response was her silence. Letting the woman’s cold indifference slide, Anduin went about his daily routine: stretches, a light work-out, he even gathered what he could amount to several pounds worth of materials into one of the thicker blankets for his strength training. Genn would be furious if the young king neglected his physical exercise. He wasn’t just a priest anymore, the older man would remind him. By the time he’d finished he was a sweaty mess. He removed his linen shirt and wiped the remainder from his face before tossing the dirty cloth into a basket.

     Anduin could feel the rangers eyes tracing the scars from the divine bell incident. Although the injuries had long since healed, he could still feel a ghost of the pain on rare occasions. His thoughts drifted back to that moment. He’d tried and failed to talk Garrosh down from his warmongering at the time and the young king had been struck down. Anduin briefly wondered if he’d end up the same way at the hands of another Warchief. He quickly banished the pessimistic thought.

     ‘Things will be different this time,’ he thought to himself as he washed at the nearby basin. The cool water was a relief to his heated skin as he rinsed away the filth. By the time he finished cleaning himself he noticed the first rays of sunlight peaking through the window. There was a sound as the door opened revealing Sylvanas herself followed by a single blood elf servant carrying a platter of fresh fruits as well as a pitcher of water. The red-haired woman placed the platter on the table and, with a quick bow, left the room; her face flushed at the sight of the young kings chiseled form.

     “Madam Warchief,” Anduin addressed the older woman. He became painfully aware of his state of undress as the Dark Lady took in his shirtless state. “If I’d have known you were coming I’d have been more properly dressed.”

     Sylvanas studied the younger man. It appeared that her reports about the King being a simple priest were wrong. She could tell by the swell of his muscles that he’d been training with a blade, and trained well judging from her observations. His build wasn’t like someone who simply did strength training, but of someone who’d been drilled for hours every day in the art of combat. If she’d been alive she was sure her heart might have skipped a beat. Even so, she wasn’t so far gone into undeath that she couldn’t appreciate his aesthetic.

     “If you’re attempting to seduce me, then I’m afraid I’ve some unfortunate news for you,” she said with a smirk. His embarrassment was all the entertainment she could ask for. The redness of his cheeks, coupled with his stammering excuses, broadened her smirk into a smug grin. It was apparent that the young King wasn’t quite used to being openly teased. “More to the point; I’ve come to inform you that you should expect some visitors today. Many in my council wish to have words with you, so I’ve come with a gift of sorts.”

     With a snap of her fingers two more servants came into the room carrying clothes. After they’d set the garments on the bed, they bowed and left the room. Anduin looked from the clothes and then back to the Warchief with curiosity.

     “I admit; this comes as quite a surprise,” the High King stated. There was a part of him that assumed he would be wearing the same set of clothes for the remainder of his stay. He offered the Dark Lady a smile through his embarrassment. Anduin thanked the woman and quickly put on one of the shirts procured for him; blue silk with gold trimmings.

     He didn’t quite grasp that her motives weren’t quite so altruistic, not that it would have bothered him. The friendlier she was with the High King, then the less Sylvanas would have to worry about Baine and his ilk breathing down her neck. The Warchief would play nice for as long as it would suit her needs.

     “Let it be known that the Dark Lady is not without her generosity,” she said with a self-satisfied smirk. Anduin took the statement as a shot at humor and spared a chuckle of amusement.

     “Of course,” he replied. “It is much appreciated. May I inquire as to who may be visiting?”

     “Baine, Lor’themar, perhaps more,” she waved a hand dismissively. “I’ve already informed your visitors that any conversation will be monitored closely.”

     “Should I expect to have any more visits from you, Madam Warchief?” The way he’d posed the question had come off as more flirty than he’d wanted, yet it still contained a genuine friendliness he was attempting to display. It surprised him how much his visions were having an affect on him. Sylvanas smiled arrogantly at his question. She turned to leave, gave a silent order to her ranger, and stepped out into the hallway with a ‘we shall see, little lion.’

 

****Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest** **

****

     Vereesa Windrunner sat at a small table near the entrance to the Ledgerdemain Lounge. She quietly sipped at her tea, content with simply listening to the bustle of the cafe, as she waited for Archmage Kadghar to arrive. There was a busyness to the servers as they went about taking orders or bringing trays of food and drinks to the other customers. It reminded of her of the struggles she endured raising her twin sons, especially after her husband Rhonin had died. The high elven woman ruminated on her troubles consoling her boys. It took every bit of effort to keep Galadin and Giramar from drifting apart. At least the twins had done better than she and her sisters. Even through the most difficult times the boys remained faithful to each other. Vereesa would admit that she envied the bond they shared. It made her miss the connection she had with Alleria and Sylvanas. They’d gotten better, but not by much.

     The sound of Kadghar pulling a seat out for himself drew the Silver Covenant Matriarch from her thoughts. The older appearing man regarded her with a gentle smile, which she returned. He kindly dismissed a server who’d approached the table to take his order, instead opting to share whatever tea Vereesa had ordered.

     “I admit; I wasn’t expecting to see you back so soon,” Vereesa greeted while pouring a cup of tea for the man. He took the drink graciously, holding the cup to his lips and taking in the aroma of the drink.

     “I wasn’t expecting to be back so soon, myself,” he replied dourly. He took a sip of the tea and placed it gingerly back onto the saucer. He seemed deflated, she noted. It was as if he’d lost his purpose, if only temporarily.

     “Did everything go well,” she asked? “I hadn’t heard anything at all yesterday after you’d left.”

     “It all went about as well as to be expected.”

     There was a terse silence between the two. Vereesa not knowing what to say and Kadghar not knowing where exactly to start.

     “Sylvanas has taken the High King as a hostage,” Khadgar stated. He ran a hand through his silvered hair and let out a tired sigh. “I’d spent the better part of yesterday trying to diffuse the Alliance Leadership. They immediately wanted to mobilize a rescue operation. Genn outright called for war.”

     “I would expect as much from him; he loves Anduin as if he were his own,” Vereesa replied. She gave Khadgar a soft smile and placed a reassuring hand on his own. “I think this is a good thing. I don’t think my sister is so far gone that she would intentionally go to war so soon after our battle against the Legion. I’d also like to say that if anyone can sway Sylvanas to peace it’s Anduin.”

     ”I hope you’re right,” Kadghar replied. He stared absently at the cup of tea in his hand, his expression forlorn yet difficult to read anything further. Vereesa hated seeing her friend so burdened with his doubts. She wanted, more than anything, to help raise his spirits.

     “You know,” she started. The elven woman desperately needed to think of something to help lighten the mood. A thought suddenly occurred to her. “The boys have been wondering about you lately.”

     “They have?” Khadgar asked, quirking an eyebrow. Vereesa smiled.

     “Yes, as a matter of fact,” she added. “They say that they’re ‘too skilled’ for their current arcane instructors. They’ve been begging me to ask Uncle Khadgar to stop by and give them lessons.”

     It was a half-truth. Galadin and Girimar _were_  complaining about their instructors, but it was mostly because they found them to be boring. They’d also asked about what adventures Khadgar had gone on more so than anything else. Judging from Khadgar’s smirk it seemed as if her little white lie was working.

     “Well I guess I could swing by later and visit the boys,” he declared. It had been too long since he last saw the twins, and he was ready for any minor distraction from the stress of diplomacy. Compared to attempting to broker peace between two rival factions; spending time with two rambunctious children would be a walk in the park.

 

****Horde Embassy, Orgrimmar** **

 

     If Anduin were to be honest with himself he would never believe the number of horde leaders he was entertaining. Nor would he have believed they would all fit into the rather small embassy room. One or two would have been expected. Five was right out. However, there in the now tightly packed room he’d been locked in stood Baine, Lor’themar, Ji Firepaw, and two figures he’d only read reports of; First Arcanist Thalyssra and Mayla Highmountain.

     He’d noted that, similar to his own meetings in Stormwind, the group of delegates had devolved into bickering. He let out a chuckle and waited out the storm beside the window-side table. Stealthily, the First Arcanist made her way into the seat opposite Anduin. He offered her a nod in greeting as she sat down. She regarded the young man warily.

     “You weren’t what I was expecting,” she stated plainly, eliciting another laugh from the young King.

     “I get that a lot,” he replied. Remembering his etiquette lessons he kept his tone casual, yet still with a level of respect. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Lady Thalyssra, I presume?”

     She smiled and nodded her head elegantly in confirmation. At least he wasn’t as ignorant as many would like him to be. Though it was their first meeting he seemed to offer her the recognition of an equal rather than someone beneath his station. Something that had been sorely lacking from her interactions with Tyrande during their stint in Suramar amidst the Legion occupation.

     “You are often considered a naive child when I hear talk of you among the Horde leadership,” She started. “‘Young and inexperienced’ they often say. I would rather form my own opinion on the subject, however, than take their word on it.”

     “I, too, wish to get to know you outside of Lady Whisperwind’s biased reports,” he replied, eliciting an inquiring look from the elven woman.

     “You do not trust your own subordinates word?”

     “It is not so much that I don’t trust the High Priestess, rather, she doesn’t trust me. She, along with many of the longer lived races, tend to equate age with wisdom. As it stands I, as young as I am, lack the experience to determine what makes a good ally,” He paused a moment. His expression betraying a bitterness to his statement. “Besides, Lady Tyrande’s reports differed greatly from the reports of one of my intelligence operative’s. Someone I’ve trusted for many years. “I’m sure you are familiar with Commander Jorum Field?”

     “Ah, yes,” Thalyssra answered fondly. “The Shadowblade as he was called. Were it not for the Commander’s aid my people would be fewer in number. If he’d been in charge of the Alliance support, then perhaps things would have been different.”

     “There’s no reason why it can’t be,” Anduin added. “And not just for the Nightborne. My goal isn’t just for any one faction, but for all of the Horde and Alliance.”

     The smile he wore was unnerving to Thalyssra. It wasn’t that he didn’t come off as genuine, rather, he was too open. He was polite yes, but there was no subtlety to his mannerisms. In her experience, whenever she’d conversed with a diplomat of any sort there was some agenda hidden away. More than anything there was a sense of calm to the young man. He was in the capital of his enemy, and yet he held no bearing of caution.

     “Perhaps one day,” She replied. Having said her peace and gaining a measure of the young king, Thalyssra bade farewell to Anduin and made her exit, briefly and discreetly whispering something to Lor’themar on her way out.

     In much the same fashion Anduin conversed with the others. With Lor’themar it was mostly politics, but Anduin made sure to inform the Sin’dorei reagent that Alleria had spoken about him and wished to speak sometime in the future. When Ji finally spoke with the High King it was mostly questions. How were the Pandaren in the Alliance faring? How was Asya? Did she speak of him? It was quite endearing if Anduin was honest and he made sure to answer the Huojin Pandaren leader as best he could.

     Eventually Baine and Mayla were the only ones left and conversation with the Tauren was fairly casual. He was introduced to Mayla and briefly talked about the Legion campaign and integration into the Horde. Eventually Baine had expressed his worry over the young king’s plan and Anduin assured him that he knew what he was doing. Foolhardy as he was, Baine had no choice but to believe in Anduin. They shared a friendly hug before the two Tauren left the room bidding the High King a good evening.

     Overall, Anduin felt his first full day in Orgrimmar went better than he’d expected. The seeds of peace were planted. All he had to do was ensure that they were tended to carefully. He was content and, briefly, he wondered if anyone in Stormwind felt the same.

* * *

     There we have it. The third chapter after a terribly long hiatus. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully it will be worth it!


End file.
